


Starlight

by the_inked_quill



Series: Twin Stars [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inked_quill/pseuds/the_inked_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just can’t get enough of these two;  their friendship is so tragic and not enough is written about them. So here, have some young! Finwë and Elwë Sindicollo (later known as Elu Thingol to the Sindar) en route to Valinor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

They lay on the deck of the white ship, raven and silver hair mingling on the wooden deck, twin pairs of grey eyes gazing at the beacons of Varda above. 

“These stars are new, Finwë - strange constellations such as I have never seen in the skies above Cuivienen,” breathed the one, wrapping his grey mantle closer about his shoulders.

“It may be that even stranger adventures await us on the shores of Valimar, my lord Elwë. Even so, I am glad you are here with me as we sail into the utter West,” the other returned as he shifted upright, raven locks tumbling over his broad shoulders like a waterfall.

All was silent as the shimmering jewels of the sky were reflected in the light of four grey eyes.


End file.
